moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivyr Ulfdragon
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 17 November, 17 L.C. 22 years old Menethil Harbor, Lordaeron ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Brotherhood of the Horse Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Unknown (Father) Unknown (Mother) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Holy Light ---- |Row 7 info = |image = Ivyr Hooded.png |caption = Ivyr during his formation in Winterspring ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = Grand Alliance Army |Service = 27 - 39 L.C. Unknown 39 L.C. - current (Brotherhood of the Horse) |Rank = Knight |Unit = Stormwind Army |Commands = none |Battles = |Awards = }} '''Sir Ivyr Ulfdragon '''is a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and stands among the protectors of the Cathedral and Northshire Abbey. On top of these duties, Ivyr is a brother of the Church of the Holy Light. Ivyr's past is unknown. Though, he has proven throughout his formation that he has extensive martial training and battle experience for his age. Biography The history of Sir Ivyr Ulfdragon seems to begin sometime around the year 37 LC, prior to that, his vague stories whip up into a cloud of mystery. For this reason, we shall begin where it seems to begin. A young man with trouble in his eyes and wounds on his face came to the Northshire Clerics in search of penance. As one would expect, the clerics took him in and tended to his needs - mind, body and soul. In spending time with the clerics, Ivyr developed a deep gratitude for what they did. He was a broken man, but he knew war. So, he became war for them. Ivyr entered into formation with the Northshire Clerics, traveling far and wide on a journey of faith. Though as it happened, it was his martial prowess that was sorely needed. He was recalled and rushed through formation, becoming a brother of the Holy Light. Clerics on the road to and from ports leading to the Broken Shore came under attack. Ivyr was sent up with an expeditionary force of paladins and soldiers to secure the way. He did just that. For demonstrating his martial skills and because of the war's decimation of the ranks, Ivyr was accepted as a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Description Ivyr is tall and broad-shouldered. His body has developed a soldier's physique. He's swift-footed and represents the ideal warrior. With that said, his face has taken a hideous turn. The left-hand side of his face is orbited with circular scars. Their origins were deep, likely from a hooked blade. Fortunately, they avoid his eye. But, around the scars is discolored scar tissue, seemingly from burns. The right side still holds remnants of a handsome face. The armor upon the knight was the rare and powerful metal titansteel. It was probably worth as much as a small army, but Ivyr wore it proudly. The suit was fashioned and painted into Stormwindian colors, making the young lad look like quite the patriot. Ivyr's armaments are two-fold. For general use, Ivyr wields a mithril-edged steel bastard sword and a long, narrow dagger tapered to a hair's width. For war, Ivyr additionally wields a spear, serving in a heavy-infantry capacity. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stormwindian